


hey there pretty brown eyes (what're you doing later tonight)

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffing, Kinky, Shameless Smut, cheerleading is everyones thing, honestly just smut, waves has an officer kink bc who wouldnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SHAMELESS SMUT- i know its been done before but if wynonna hadnt walked in on waverly's little… performance for nicole.first time posting smut so i hope its okay!-people had been commenting about a few bits so i changed a few minor things but nothing big





	hey there pretty brown eyes (what're you doing later tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so sorry for any mistakes

"come on boys from here to there!" Waverly kicked her leg up, exposing her… pantiless core as Nicole stared, open mouthed. Before Nicole could even choke out a response, Waverly was up in her face, breathing warm air onto Nicole's lips and murmuring quietly "Have I been bad, officer?" Biting her lip and staring into Nicole's eyes seductively. 

Nicole immediately realised what was happening, and taking a deep breath, switched into Officer Mode. They had talked this through before, agreeing on a safeword (it was tacos) but had never actually tried it. Nicole knew Waverly was pretty kinky, but was eager to find out just how kinky the younger girl could be. Growling, Nicole pressed forward into Waverly, pushing her up against the wall and biting her neck, eliciting a gasp from the fair haired girl before saying hoarsely, "you've been so bad." tanging a hand into Waverly's hair as she dragged her teeth up the cheerleader's neck. 

Waverly gasps, breathing out heavily and shutting her eyes, leaning sideways so as to let the older girl have access to her neck, leaving a dark bruise on her pulse point. "What are you going to do to me, officer?" she mumbled, trying to form a coherent sentence. She knew what she wanted Nicole to do, she wanted the redheaded girl to take her. hard. now. She wasn't sure how far Nicole's kink went but she was willing to bet that however far Nicole wanted to go, Waverly would want to go too. 

Flipping Waverly around quickly, pressing her against the wall hard, almost painfully, causing the younger girl to groan loudly, Nicole flicked the handcuffs out of her belt.  
"I'm going to have to arrest you for…" Nicole hesitated, running a finger under Waverly's short skirt to the warm, slick folds waiting beneath before growling into Waverly's ear "indecent exposure."

Waverly shuddered, closing her eyes in bliss as she felt all her wildest dreams come true in the shape of Nicole Haught's hands. "Please officer, please don't arrest me." She begged, griding her ass into Nicole who was pressed behind her. 

"No can do, baby." Nicole said, nipping Waverly's earlobe as she clipped the handcuffs on, tight enough that they were almost painful. Waverly's head tipped back as she felt the cold metal pull against her wrists, moaning loudly, she broke character, gasping "Nicole- Nicole please fuck me" into the redhead's ear. Nicole simply laughed, quickly saying "colour?" Waverly nodding profusely and gasping "so, so green" before pushing Waverly harder into the wall and taking the younger girls shoulder in her hand, grinding against her. Waverly and Nicole had established a colour code for situations like this, red meaning stop and green meaning go, in case something was too much. Knowing Waverly was completely green, Nicole returned to her previous actions, pulling Waverly away from the wall and pushing her onto the desk roughly. "You've been such a bad girl." Nicole moaned, watching the younger girl writhe in pleasure and frustration beneath her. 

Moving so she was leaning over Waverly, Nicole began a slow trail of kisses down from the brunette girl's jawline to her collarbone, biting down, knowing how hard Waverly loved it. Waverly moaned so loudly that if anyone had been anywhere near the vicinity they would've immediately been discovered. Luckily for them, the homestead was secluded enough that Waverly could be as loud as she wanted. 

Breathing heavily and pulling Nicole close by her uniform collar, Waverly bit down on the redheaded girl's lip, begging her to "get inside" as Nicole refused. Moaning loudly and pressing her legs together to try and ease some of the tension in her core, Nicole pressed her further down in the table, groaning "shut up" into her ear. That was the last straw for Waverly. Pulling Nicole close, she gasped in the taller girl's ear, "please officer." biting down on her neck hard as she tried not to moan. 

Nicole smirked. "what did you say, baby?" Waverly clenched her teeth, shutting her eyes tight, trying to retain some sense of dignity. "Please Nicole, please"

Nicole's teeth came down on Waverly's ear, biting down before saying into her ear "what do you want me to do?" Wrapping her legs around Nicole, Waverly gasped loudly, breathing heavily into Nicole's ear before moaning out "please fuck me."

Finally, Nicole complied, moving her hand slowly up Waverly's thigh to her aching core, dipping two fingers down and finding Waverly's clit instantly. Waverly almost shouted with pleasure immidiately, almost embarassed by how close Nicole had her before even touching her. Nicole's mouth found her neck once more, making sure Waverly was still tightly handcuffed and pressed down hard onto the table, leaving a dark mark on Waverly's pulse point as she finally pushed two fingers into Waverly, Waverly easily taking Nicole's girth, almost aching for more. 

Waverly struggled against the handcuffs, longing to pull out of the restraints and wrap her arms around Nicole as Nicole leant over her, pushing deeply into her and finding her spot again, and again, and again. The shorter girl began breathing quickly, gasping in and out with each on Nicole's rough pushes. "Nicole, Nicole baby I'm close" Waverly moaned into Nicole's ear as the taller girl sweated over her. Nicole immediately quickened her pace, dragging her teeth up Waverly's neck as the younger girl finally lost control, coming hard around the redhead's fingers as she screamed her name so loudly people in the town central could probably heard. Nicole rode out Waverly's orgasm slowly, letting Waverly stop convulsing before pulling out of her gently and licking her fingers clean before ducking down for a kiss from the younger girl, letting her taste herself on the redheads tongue. 

Nicole then gently uncuffed Waverly kissing her gently and carrying her upstairs to the bedroom, stroking her hair and repeating "I love you" over again softly in the almost asleep Waverly's ear, lying down next to her and pulling the short girl close into her chest, kissing her forehead gently as Waverly smiled into Nicole's chest. 

If Wynonna noticed slightly red marks on Waverly's wrists the next day, she sure as hell wasnt going to mention it. Just try to bleach her brain of the kinky things her and her girlfriend did. ew. Wynonna REALLY didn't need to know that shit.


End file.
